Dançando Sob a Chuva
by Mylle Evans
Summary: Uma Rin tímida. Um Sesshoumaru frio e... uma dança sob a chuva. [Presente de Aniversário para Hime Rin]


**Dançando Sob a Chuva**

**N.A: **Presente de Aniversário atrasado para Rin-onee!! eu nunca consigo escrever e dar a fic de presente na data certa.

_Fic inspirada na música Fukai Mori, Do as Infinity_

**Os personagens de InuYasha não me pertencem.**

**By Mylle Evans**

Rin sentiu as bochechas queimarem de vergonha ao perceber que Sesshoumaru havia percebido o olhar que ela lançara a ele. Virou o rosto discretamente procurando olhar para qualquer outro ponto do grande salão de baile. Qualquer outro ponto que não fosse aqueles olhos dourados que a observavam curiosamente. Desde que chegara ao baile de formatura, era para aquela direção que ela olhava. E sabia o motivo. Nutria pelo Inu-yokai um sentimento singelo, belo... era... amor. Tentava, de todas as formas possíveis, abafar aquele sentimento, mas estava muito difícil.Sentia o coração pulsar acelerado apenas pelo fato do rapaz estar no mesmo ambiente que ela. Sim, estava cada vez mais difícil abafar aquele sentimento...

- Rin-chan? – Uma voz doce fez Rin despertar dos seus próprios pensamentos. - Como vai Rin-chan?

Rin levantou-se da cadeira sorrindo. Kagome era uma amiga que Rin gostava muito. E também era praticamente a única que ela confiava.

- Oi k-chan!! – Rin levantou-se sorrindo enquanto ajeitava o kimono, para logo depois dar um suave beijo na bochecha da amiga. – Olá InuYasha. – a garota disse timidamente. Nunca sabia como agir perto dos irmãos Inokuma... principalmente perto do irmão mais velho. Rin corou com o próprio pensamento. Até mesmo num simples gesto conseguia lembrar dele.

- Olá Rin. – InuYasha respondeu,um tanto emburrado.

- InuYasha! – Kagome beliscou de leve o braço do namorado. – Tenha educação, cumprimente Rin-chan direito!

- Feh! – InuYasha resmungou fazendo uma careta. - Olá Rin, como vai? – o rapaz perguntou, mostrando claramente que estava contrariado, enquanto que Rin riu do mesmo.Era sempre engraçado – ou quase sempre - ver InuYasha emburrado.

- Não é necessário nada disso K-chan...! – Rin exclamou docemente. – Eu já conheço vocês a tanto tempo. Já me acostumei com o jeitinho de cada um! – a garota finalizou, sorrindo.

- Será que podemos ir dançar Kagome? – InuYasha perguntou,impaciente,cortando a fala de Rin.

- Rin-chan,depois conversamos certo? – Kagome disse, acenando para Rin já sendo puxada pelo caçula dos Inokuma para a pista de dança, se misturando a casais que dançavam animadamente. – Quero vê-la dançar hein?Dançar com ele!  
Rin corou imediatamente sentando-se na cadeira totalmente vermelha. Logo achou melhor sair dali, antes que ele percebesse o que estava acontecendo. Sabia que Sesshoumaru era frio, mas muito observador. Por fim a garota saiu andando rápido do salão, agora respirando fundo o ar fresco que rodeava pelo pequeno jardim em que agora se encontrava. Teve sorte de estar perto da saída do salão, a garota pensou, se sentando em um banco e apreciando a brisa suave que tocava os seus delicados traços. Sentia-se envergonhada por não conseguir dizer ao menos um "oi" para Sesshoumaru. Como iria conquistá-lo, se nem ao menos conseguia falar com ele!?!

A menina abaixou a cabeça sem perceber que, de longe, um par de olhos dourados a observava atentamente.

OoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru colocou as mãos nos bolsos olhando a garota, de longas madeixas negras, atentamente. Aquela garota era interessante. Notara que nos últimos tempos ela andava lhe lançando olhares um tanto quanto... estranhos. Eram olhares ternos, carinhosos. Falara com ela por uma ou duas vezes, um "oi" rápido. Ninguém se atrevia a tal coisa. Todos o temiam, sequer conseguiam olhá-lo direito – exceto por certas garotas que não temiam de jeito algum. A véspera do baile fora uma boa prova, uma vez que várias garotas haviam se oferecido para ir com ele ao baile. Apesar de tudo, ele não tinha par para o baile... na verdade, não sabia direito por que viera. Talvez por querer passar um domingo inteiro dentro de um apartamento fechado não fosse bom. Desviou o olhar da garota de olhos castanhos voltando a atenção para alguns pingos de chuva que começavam a cair pelo jardim. Arqueou as sobrancelhas. A garota parecia imóvel. O rapaz franziu o cenho. Garota interessante. Realmente interessante.

Por fim o Inu-yokai saiu do local com o cenho franzido. Aquela garota iria pegar um bom resfriado se não saísse logo dali.

OoOoOoO

Rin sentiu alguns pingos de chuva molharem seus finos fios negros. Mas ela não se importava... estava se sentindo tão triste por não saber lidar e muito menos como conquistar Sesshoumaru...

Juntou as mãos deixando a franja cobrir os olhos castanhos escuros. Queria ter coragem de dizer, escancarar a Sesshoumaru seus sentimentos. Mas era difícil... ela não sabia qual podia ser a reação do Inu-yokai. Ele era como uma densa e profunda floresta. Era misterioso... silencioso. Imprevisível. A garota se aconchegou no banco sentindo os gelados pingos de chuva molharem seus delicados traços agora. Queria poder saber o que se passava dentro da cabeça do Inu-yokai para ser tão fechado,frio.

OoOoOoO

Sesshoumaru tinha um semblante um tanto quanto irritado. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Por que desde que vira a garota na chuva ficara daquele jeito?

Um suspiro irritado escapou dos convidativos lábios. Odiava quando as coisas saiam do seu controle. Levantou-se da cadeira a qual estava sentado, indo a direção a saída do local onde estava. Fez a menção de que ia tirar o casaco ainda indo a direção a saída do local quando uma voz familiar fez o rapaz mobilizar seus movimentos.

- SESSHY!!!! – Um rapaz de olhos escuros disse indo em direção a Sesshoumaru enquanto que segurava uma pequena taça que, pelo que o Inu-yokai sabia, continha ponche. Mas pelo comportamento mais 'animado' do que o normal do primo caçula, Sesshoumaru desconfiava que aquilo era tudo, menos ponche.

- Jakotsu... – Sesshoumaru sussurrou, franzindo o cenho enquanto ouvia o primo praticamente gritar seu nome. – Já disse para não me chamar assim. – O Inu-yokai falou, sério.

- Aonde vai Sesshy? – o rapaz de olhos escuros perguntou balbuciando, sem dar atenção ao último comentário do primo mais velho quanto ao 'carinhoso' apelido.

- Não lhe interessa. – Sesshoumaru disse, frio.

- Se não interessasse eu não estaria perguntando, Sessy querido!! – Jakotsu disse, aproximando o rosto do de Sesshoumaru.

- Não é do meu interesse lhe responder. – Sesshoumaru disse, afastando-se do primo.

- Sesshy está tão misterioso... – Jakotsu comentou, com um ar safado. – Adoro rapazes misteriosos...

- Jakotsu... - Sesshoumaru disse,mvoltando a atenção para a cor do líquido dentro da taça. – Vá procurar uma taça que contenha ponche rosa.  
Jakotsu olhou para o liquido vermelho da taça que carregava e em seguida olhou para Sesshoumaru com ar um tanto quanto desconfiado. Pelo que sabia não tinha ponche rosa naquele salão, de forma alguma.

- Por que eu iria querer ponche rosa, Sesshy querido?!?

- Para pintar seu cabelo.- Sesshoumaru falou, com um ar de desdém. – Vive dizendo que quer pintar o cabelo. Não diga que não estava sabendo que pintar cabelo com ponche era a última moda...

- Bem... – Jakotsu passou a mão pelos cabelos com um ar desconcertado. – Como irei saber que funciona? – o rapaz disse olhando para Sesshoumaru.

- Por que não usa primeiro no cabelo de Bankotsu? – Sesshoumaru disse tranquilamente. - Assim irá saber se funciona.

- Sesshy querido, você esta tendo idéias tão maravilhosas hoje!!! – Jakotsu exclamou animado. – Irei fazer isso agora mesmo! – o rapaz disse antes de acenar para Sesshoumaru e sair dando gritinhos estridentes, chamando pelo nome de Bankotsu.

Sesshoumaru acenou negativamente olhando para o primo e logo em seguida voltando os orbes dourados para certo banco, assim então tirando o casaco negro que usava e se dirigindo logo em seguida para fora do salão de dança, passeando por entre as arvores do belo jardim a passos lentos e silenciosos, sentindo várias gotículas de água passearem por entre seus fios prateados.

OoOoOoOoO

Rin começava a sentir agora não só pingos, mas uma leve garoa passear por entre seus fios negros. Colocou uma mexa atrás da orelha ainda de cabeça baixa. Odiava quando não conseguia fazer algo que queria... que desejava... a garota ainda chegou a soltar um suspiro desanimado dos lábios rosados antes de sentir o tecido quente ser colocado sobre sua cabeça suavemente. Levantou quase que como um verdadeiro raio tamanho foi sua velocidade, virando-se para trás e deixando que uma expressão de pura incredulidade tomasse conta de seus delicados traços. Não acreditava no que via!!! Sesshoumaru, o grande Sesshoumaru, estava ali, na frente dela, a olhando de um jeito... estranho. Era um olhar frio, porém, um olhar terno e aquilo estava confundindo a cabeça da garota. Mas não iria ser nenhuma dúvida que faria Rin não sorrir, sim não iria ser. E ficou comprovado que não era qualquer coisa que fazia a menina não sorrir quando Rin sorriu. Um sorriso meigo, terno. Um sorriso.

Sesshoumaru olhava minuciosamente para Rin sem se importar com a garoa que ia se tornando chuva. Garoa que ia caindo aos poucos sobre sua cabeça, deixando seus longos fios prateados molhados. Rin era uma garota diferente. Interessante. Uma garota que conseguia fazer coisas que poucas pessoas conseguiram e conseguiam fazer com ele. Ela conseguia despertar nele um sentimento um tanto quanto... diferente, estranho. E a opinião do rapaz ficou mais comprovada ao ver o sorriso que Rin lhe lançava. Um sorriso singelo, meigo. Um jeito de expressar o que estava sentindo no momento.

Uma troca de olhares. Um sorriso. Uma troca de expressões sem palavras. Era isso que Rin e Sesshoumaru faziam sob chuva que antes era garoa e que no momento caia intensamente sobre o jardim e sobre o casal. Casal que permanecia em silêncio. Silêncio que agora era quebrado por uma doce melodia que viajava com o vento de chuva por entre as arvores do jardim, chegando aos ouvidos dos mesmos. Melodia que inspirou Sesshoumaru, fazendo com que o rapaz passasse pelo banco que Rin estava antes, chegando perto da garota e lhe estendendo a mão em seguida. O Inu-yokai precisava senti-la, precisava tocá-la. Uma coisa estranha havia tomado conta dele, e a única coisa que ele sabia era que precisava ter aquela garota perto de si naquele momento.

Rin deixou que uma expressão de dúvida tomasse conta de seu rosto. Olhou, analisou a mão do Inu-Yokai e só então, depois de alguns minutos, lhe caiu a ficha. Ele estava lhe convidando pra dançar!! A menina corou. Não acreditava no que estava acontecendo com ela. Sempre sonhou e esperou por aquele momento!!! Rin abriu um sorriso enorme antes de tocar a mão na de Sesshoumaru para logo em seguida ficar corada ao sentir a mão do mesmo enlaçar a sua cintura. Levou uma das mãos trêmulas ao ombro do rapaz iniciando uma dança.  
Agora ambos dançavam. Dançavam juntos sob a chuva fria que caia no momento. Chuva que deixava a dança cada vez mais prazerosa, romântica. Chuva que deixava ambos cada vez mais próximos sem que percebessem. A chuva dava ao jardim uma espécie de paz que fazia qualquer um se sentir bem ali. Aos poucos, os rostos se aproximavam. Se aproximavam a ponto de ambos sentirem a fragrância do corpo de cada um...

... Rin empalideceu ao se dar conta de que o rosto dela estava próximo ao de Sesshoumaru. Bem próximo a ponto de ela sentir um cheiro maravilhoso invadir suas narinas... Como o cheirinho dele era bom!!! Era uma fragrância masculina diferente... A garota fechou os olhos... aquele era um cheiro que jamais tinha sido sentido pela menina...

... Sesshoumaru sentiu o cheiro de jasmim invadir suas narinas lhe causando uma sensação boa no corpo. Como ela tinha um cheiro bom... O Inu-yokai jamais havia sentido uma fragrância tão boa. Nenhuma garota tinha conseguido fazer com que seu corpo ficasse tão relaxado apenas pelo seu perfume. Lentamente, o rapaz aproximou o rosto do de Rin, tocando os lábios no pescoço da garota, para logo depois deixar os lábios a centímetros do da mesma.  
Rin só não caiu por que Sesshoumaru estava a segurando pela cintura. Abriu os olhos castanhos assustados ao sentir os lábios quentes do rapaz tocarem seu pescoço lentamente. E ficou pálida ao ver que os rostos estavam próximos. Sem pensar sequer uma vez, a menina roçou os lábios nos de Sesshoumaru. Precisava, tinha que fazer aquilo. Por quantas vezes já não tivera vontade de abraçar, pular em cima de Sesshoumaru? O belo rapaz despertava nela sentimentos e desejos jamais sentidos, vividos. Rin fechou os olhos apreciando o sabor dos lábios de Sesshoumaru, levando a mão até a nuca do rapaz, acariciando o corpo do mesmo durante o processo, durante o 'caminho'.

Amava Sesshoumaru. Sim, amava.

Sesshoumaru se surpreendeu de certa forma ao sentir Rin tocar os lábios no dele. Mas logo relaxou passando agora os dois braços pela cintura de Rin, subindo uma das mãos pelas costas da garota durante o caminho, fazendo a mesma se arrepiar com o toque. Acariciou os cabelos da menina já que a mão agora percorria a nuca da garota. Ela despertava nele sensações e desejos que quase ninguém havia conseguido despertar. Tudo nela o atraia... tudo. Rin estava começando a tomar conta de si. Sim, estava. Descolou os lábios da garota pouco antes de dar um suave 'selinho' na mesma, para logo depois fitar a garota minuciosamente.

- S-sesshoumaru-sama... – Foi o que Rin disse, nervosa, deixando o rosto ficar totalmente vermelho.

- Rin... - Sesshoumaru colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios - agora vermelhinhos - de Rin, fitando a garota silenciosamente. – Não é necessário dizer nada.

Rin ficou em duvida por um instante para logo depois sorrir docemente.

- Hai Sesshoumaru-sama!

Sesshoumaru deixou um pequeno – e imperceptível - sorriso invadir seus lábios enquanto sentia Rin encostar a cabeça no seu peito. Não eram necessário palavras quando se tinham gestos que falavam por si.

OoOoOoO

Enquanto isso no banheiro masculino...

- Bankotsu!!! – Jakotsu segurava uma taça de ponche vazia olhando-se no espelho. – Meu cabelo já ficou rosa?

OoOoOo

**N.A: **Presente de nive atrasado para Rin-onee..Rin-chan mana,te amo!!!muito amor,paz,saúde minha mana!  
Te amo!o/

**Nota da revisora:** Ei essa fic ficou muito perfeita imouto-chan! Adorei mesmo! Te amo muito! olha para os leitores: por isso tratem de deixar muitas reviewns para minha imouto por que ela merece Òó9


End file.
